


ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWS

by Mumia0813



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drama, Gen, Halfbreed, I'll tag more as I go, M/M, is it consider rape if there's no sex involve if your vampireside takes over?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Vampire father + wereanimal mother = Me, best of both worlds
Relationships: Anita Blake/Other(s), Asher (Anita Blake)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> found this amongst my old journals collection junk pile id packed away and now that i saw the date it was my junior year in highschool. 2008 was when i'd written this. and got into reading laurell k hamilton's books.
> 
> I'm puttin it up here just like i have it written. and if you want to critique it as you read that'll be helpful as i want to flesh out now that i know what i'm doing lol

As i was growing up, i'd started showing traits of my combine inheritance. I was way too pretty to be a boy even as a baby. My mother tried to cut my hair when i was six years old but each time it grew back overnight so mother put it in a low ponytail and left it in that style since then. My father was job hunting cause he cant work daylight hours. Father was young by vampire standards so his body was still fertile enough to impregnate. Mother showed me her furry side which was a hyena though she was on the smaller side and i'd asked her why she was not with the rest she told me that she didn't like the current Alpha and their rules. Father found a job as a security of a well known company whose name escapes me.

Growing up, I'd never made any friends. I was sheltered by my paranoid parents and homeschooled since my mom decided to be a stay home parent. I was homeschooled until i was finally allowed to attend high school after taking the tests to see what grade level i was currently at. I was junior high school level and that shocked the school's administrators that came to test me for admission. I was sixteen and i was very nervous. I'd never been to school physically and surrounded by so many people. the smell alone was a bit overwhelming. Do all humans smell of decay and sickness? Thanks to my sharp senses, I'd noted that i wasn't the only one who'd smelled nervous. It was another who smell of fledgling power and death. intrigued i'd searched for that person and found them off to the side by themselves just looking at the rest of the high schoolers who were getting off the buses or being dropped off or getting out of their cars as they'd drove themselves. 

I came up to them and introduced myself,

"Hello, Im Gabriel whats yours?" You can tell that i'd surprised them and i was used to being gawked at due to my beauty. i now wear my hair in a high ponytail i mean it almost reach my heels. they stammered a bit then flushed in embarrassment, you could see the inner battle they were having within their eyes as they try to respond.

"i-im Bradley...pleasure to meet you..." This was a joyous day for me, i'd made my first genuine friend. two months in i'd joined the Tennis club though i had to put myself on the same level as the humans and Bradley didn't seem to mind since he joined the same club as me. we became a team. A year has passed and now i'm in my final year of high school. We had another join our two-man team and she was a beauty. Her skin tone was a shade darker than my mother's and her light brown eyes were almond shape with an natural hourglass figure to boot. She wore no makeup just hooped earrings and multiple bracelets on both wrist, black hiphugger jeans, black stylish combat boots and with a black tee. she made my outfit look so last year. prolly because i wear high tops reebok sneakers with a dress blouse and those 70's hipster jeans.

Her name was Allisha G. Simon it was originally McGey but thankfully her mother remarried or so the story goes. The HOW we met was when she just came up to us and started chatting with us out of the blue. Bradley's outfit consisted a dress shirt and tie, a sleeveless tan v-neck sweater, with dress slacks and dress shoes. He wasn't going for the looks but told us that it was a defense mechanism against judgmental parents and family members. We went through our senior year as best friends and we were there for each other's problems and drama that comes with being high schoolers and teenagers. Come graduation, we each applied to the same college Phoenix University in St. Louis Missouri. Four years in college getting our respective degrees in our chosen field of studies it was time for the graduating ceremony and since it was being hosted at night my father was able to go. I've never brought my friends home before to meet my parents since high school. After the ceremony, i'd finally introduced my two bestest friends to my parents. It was my dad's night off as he'd requested and offered them an invite to have dinner at my home. They readily accepted.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three lil "freaks" and the ties that binds them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i dont own this world just my three OCs this world is my playground.
> 
> also to give you the rough sketch, this is set before Asher acquired the Hyenas as an animal to call. cant remeber what order that book was in and im too lazy to search it up. lol

That night i'd give my two best friends the tour of my three bedroom house with a basement while my father tagged along in amusement as this was the first time since i've brought anyone home. Allisha and Bradley joked about my father being a chaperon to make sure we youngsters dont get up to mischief. my father quipped saying that compare to them we were. I knew both my parents were trying to be cautious and appear normal as possible though i'd suspect Bradley was suspicious. My mother was busy in the kitchen cooking up storm. She was just so happy to be able to host guests regardless if they're my friends and even though i'd sometimes wax poetry of them to both her and father, i knew that they were just happy and relieved that i was actually socializing and even made two friends.

When dinner was ready and served we'd all "stampede" to the dining room table in our huge wide open space kitchen and took our seats. We had a grand ol' time just chatting regaling my parents our embarrassing moments in college. As we were finishing up our meals with my father stating that he was a "vegan" making mother throw him a sharp look at the weak excuse. that look wasn't missed by Bradley who'd had his thinking face on while looking subtly at me and my parents. I was nervous because i didn't want to lose my new friends if it gets out that we're not human.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar" Bradley ever the polite one bowed from his seat. Allisha gushed about how this was the best home cooked meal she'd ever tasted after thanking my parents of course. My mother was tickled pick from thee praise and grew shy when both asked if they could come live here just to tastes her cooking again but i knew my mother was secretly pleased. We chatted abit before Allisha suddenly blurted out about a sleepover.

"Can we please stay the night?"

"If you're parents are fine with it then its cool if you want to stay the night." my father answered with my mother nodding. Allisha had her dad on speed dial while Bradley just texted his folks. As they were doing that father pulled me off into the kitchen while mother started to clean up the table. 

"Gabe, do you feel alright? not overly hungry still or extremely thirsty?"

"i am quite parched...and the water and juices arent all that satisfying..." Now that i'd thought about it this will be the third time i'd felt such thrist. I came out of my thoughts at the sight of a mug that felt warm. I'd sniffed it a little and my mouth watered. images of bloody raw steak popped up from the heavenly scent. taking the cup eagerly yet carefully as to not spill a single drop i'd brought it to my lips to have a lil taste but my hunger wont otherwise. The mug was empty by the time i could blink and i did indeed feel better. Allisha and Bradley called my name and told me that they'll be right back with their sleepwear.

"Gabriel, i want you to be extremely careful tonight..." my mother joined me and father in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why, what's gonna happen?"

"It's the new moon dear, though you haven't shown to have the abilities to shift but since your a mixture of both species that rarely come together non violently..." here she trailed off and i finally cotton onto the facts she was trying to get without sounding harsh. She'd shown me her furry side when i was eight years old, even though i'd never shown any hint of being able to shift she was always worried that i'll shift unexpectedly at the most inconvenient time. or partial shift at the least. I'd promise to be extra careful and we had a group hug. Allisha and Bradley were back with their duffle bags and we notice Allisha had a big leather bound book in her arms, same with Bradley though his looked like a grimoire...no that i mention it Allisha looks like her's the same too.

"My mother wanted me to take this along and continue my studies." she said sheepishly. Bradley said he never goes anywhere without his book, for it was a family heirloom passed down from his grandfather's father's father....etc...he was in training, self taught. Allisha was born from a long line of powerful witches but she wanted to become a healer. My father was the first to break the silence with his deep laughter.

"Well, that'll explain it..." he chortled 

"Explains what exactly?"

"Why they were so accepting of your quirks, Gabriel they're classified as not human in today's society...like us."

My brain rebooted and i was at my friends side hugging the stuffings out of them. Bradley was the first to complain that he couldn't breath followed by Allisha.

"oops..." i'd grinned sheepishly scratching the back of my head in embarrassment but i was just so happy.

"Obviously..." Allisha mocked glared before quirking a smile. We laughed and chatted some more before my mother told us to head on up to my room. yes though i'm grown i've never been on my own before and living with my parents was my security blanket. My bedroom was down the hall to the last door to my left. I'd gave them a brief yet quick tour of my room before Bradley raided my gaming closet. Allisha made herself comfortable on my fluffy queen size bed and cracked open her book and started reading. shaking my head i'd put their bags over by my closet and checked on Bradley just to make sure he was still alive. 

"You have the original Clues game!?" Bradley squeaked out, i mean actually squeaked like a mouse

"uh um yeah, my father had that game back in 1947 when it first came out..."

"is that when he became a vampire?" Allisha took a pause from her reading to ask as the conversation caught her interest.

"No, he was already a vampire before that era. He was made a vampire somewhere around the 1200s just when the third crusade became a distance yet memorable past event."

"....wow, your dad is very old..."

"Dont let him hear you call him that...he's sensitive about his age..." I'd giggled and heard my father make a noise of disgruntlement. gotta love enhance hearing. Me and bradley set up the game and Allisha went back to reading. A while later like two hours later we'd finished the game and got my playstation console up and running. I was halfway in beating Bradley in need for speed when Allisha made a excited happy noise and hopped off my bed.

"Let's make a pack!!" she sounded excited and we paused in the middle of our game to look at her like she was an alien.

"How? it cant be by blood 'cause i dont want your folks pissed at my folks for contracting Lycanthrope..." I'd commented not sure if i can infect anyone and she just laughed. Bradley was just quiet.

"No, not blood pack, its a runic one....There was a passage in my book about how to create a bond with those you hold dear as a way to keep track of them if they're ever in danger physically or mentally...though it did say that it'll be permanent as the runes would sink into the skin...so i'd just thought this will be a great as we can be friends forever....three lil freaks." Allisha looked so earnest that my heart started breaking. She always was a black sheep in her family and i guess she didn't have many friends or just those who were just using her due to her family's status as a high middle class.

"Sure im game...i mean if i have you guys watching my back i can survive my strict family." I gave an acceptance smile and Allisha squealed making me wince in slight pain. She dug through her bag and pulled out a silver sharpie. I'd immediately hissed upon seeing it and she told me to relax which i did reluctantly.

"As it would be preferable if i used real silver but as lady luck would have it i dont have any so i had to subsitute, hence this sharpie but at least its not fully permanent sharpie.

"Ok, bradley first." Bradley got up and went to sit infront of her offering his right sid of his face and she started her work starting at the brow down to his cheek. Bradley had his eyes closed firmly and i got the instinct impression that now that i know of his unique gift he must've practice with minor rituals to not squirm. The runes were drawn beautifully an flawlessly that i'd memorized it so that a way i can do the same on her face.

"ok, now you Gabe." I gave her my left side and braced myself. It started to sting as she drew and then it a brief burning sensation til nothing. She'd handed me the sharpie and i drew the same on runes patterns on her right side. Once done, she had us link our right index and pinkie fingers together with hers and concentrate on the image of a celtic knot symbol of binding wrapping around our wrist to form an intricate circle. Allisha began to chant the spell. 

There was energy building up and our markings started to sizzle an glow. We'd braced ourselves, especially me and when Allisha,, who's voice had an dual eerie echo tone was finish chanting the build up energy exploded and flowed into us followed by a shockwave that knocked us over. there was a distant click on the inside and being more sturdy than the two i was the first to recover if abit dizzy. heading to the bathroom holding my head bypassing my parents who were on their way to check on us as im sure they felt that build up energy and came to check on us.

"Gabriel-" my mother was at a lost and looked to my dad who just sighed and told her that they'll talk in the next evening.

**=did it work?=** i'd wondered looking at the mirror. The markings were faint, barely there unless the light angled just a certain way. Bradley and Allisha soon came into the bathroom with me to also check their marks.

**=It seemed to work...=**

**=I agree, i mean i can feel both of you guys...=**

Everything was silent as we finally filed out with wondrous expression adorn on our faces back to my room.

**=So, this is like totally cool way to communicate over the distance.=** Bradley had the goofiest grin plastered on as he began to practice.

**=Yes it is but with our bond so new we'll have to be in close proximity of each other until the bond settles.=**

**=Roommates!!!=** Bradley shouted and me and Allisha winced.

**=...inside inner voices Brad, and what i can feel is that we may end up sharing each other's gifts. immunities...=** I was excited as well but also worried. That click i heard sounded ominous to me and it felt like something was let loose inside my soul. But i had practice on concealing my thoughts and just basked in my friends happiness.

=So this it it, we're in this together...= Allisha looked to be on the verge of tears

=Til death do we part...= Bradley smiled softly at each of us

=Not even then haha.= i'd replied opening my arms for a group hug.

"forever..." Allisha murmured into my shoulder which was echoed by Bradley who'd claimed my other shoulder.

"Always..." before bursting out in soft giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me feedback


	3. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has his first shift.
> 
> Three minus two equals ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter.
> 
> enjoy.

Around two o'clock in the morning, I'd started to wake and began to feel cramps throughout my body. At first, I thought it was from dinner last night but it felt deeper like right in my core of being. I felt wetness but my mind was becoming hazy as the cramping became worst and in my discomfort woke up Allisha and Bradley but by then I was whimpering and withering in pain shifting around to ease what pain that I couldn't seem to ease.

 **-Gabriel, what's wrong!?-** Allisha got up and switched on the bedroom lights and screamed. Bradley hopped up and looked at the bed only to pale. There was blood, lots of blood and other fluids that they didn't want to name. Allisha's scream brought my parents into the room and when my father went to touch me I'd started thrashing. This pain was intense and every movement I'd made only amplified that pain. Something inside me was clawing and snarling to get out while another part of me was combating that feeling.

My mother told Bradley to get a cold bath started and paused abit when she got a full look at our faces and the markings.

"Explain later, Allisha try to get louis to focus on something." she order her and Allisha though still shaken knelt at my side and began to soothingly talk to me.

 ** _"-It hurts!-"_** I'd cried out both verbally and mentally. First response to pain was to curl into a ball but that only made it worst. Bradley came back and reported that the bath was ready. He smelled anxious and fear as did Allisha.

"He's burning up!" Allisha said wiping away the sweat and excess fluids that started to surface.

"Honey, can you hear me?" My mother's calming voice broke more clearly through the clouds of pain and I'd gave a pained nod letting her know that I could hear her.

"Lil Gabby, dont fight the shift honey...thats all that's going on right now, you're going through your first shift sweetie...mommy is so proud of you dont keep fighting it love embrace it and accept it."

I gave a strangled growl as her words started to make sense. I was going through my first shift but since I'm a hybrid my vampiric side is in constant battle with my were side battling for dominance. 

**'Embrace and accept...I will still be me...Embrace and accept both...Embrace and accept-** ' I'd quit fighting and let the shift run its course. The intensive pain came crashing at once to my system that I'd jerked in silent agony and then silence and darkness. Its strange in this darkness I'd found my consciousness in. In front of me on either side were images of my were-self and vampiric-self. My Were-self looked like a bipedal hyena with strong looking jaw and bulky frame the hair wild and looked untamed with my slightly round ears hidden among the mess of hair. I was slim at the waist and my thighs looked strong as well. But what caught my attention was my coloring. The coloring was a pale grayish white with dark grayish spots scattered throughout my body. I was huge and looked powerful even if I ignored my short stature. 

Now my vampiric side was SIN personified. The elegantly straight locks, the slim shoulders and waist, the pouty mouth that looked kissable and the almond shaped burnish golden eyes that appear hypnotic add in the petite stature with elegant hands and face structure. I could make even the most devoted saints weep into worshiping me. The image looked over at me as if it heard that stray thought and the small smirk almost did me in until my hyena self let loose a bellow of jealously.

 **\+ Chose...+** the images turned full body towards me and I'd realized that my anatomy was gonna be well hung.

 **+chose!!+** they snarled/hissed and in that moment I knew what I wanted.

 **+I chose both.+** I'd snarled back at them shocking them into silence. Seeing the look on my two separate faces was comical and id held my arms open to both of ME. The darkness enveloped us once again and I woke up slowly to the real world. I was surrounded by lukewarm water and fluids that were just there swimming around me. Gross. Found the drainage plug and gave it a pull. The tub started the process of draining and I'd turned on the water to get the remains of the dirty water off my skin and out of my hair.

Everything looked different and the air tasted different as well yet was the same only clearer as if the veil has been lifted from my eyes. I could hear my mother and my friends voices floating up from the kitchen and that made me turn off the water and get out to dry. I'd tried to step out but seemed my equilibrium has it out for me. My attempt had me make hard contact with the tile floor with a loud smack and I could hear both Bradley and Allisha's pained snickering in my head. Serves those two right I'd sniffed.

Taking a moment to get myself oriented, I'd attempt to stand and carefully made my way to the mirror above the bathroom sink. What i saw startled me. My face was pretty before but now it was just gorgeous. It seems my elegant vampiric side smoothed out the roughness of my hyena making my face angular and model worthy. My hair looked the same except wilder and naturally styled like I'd just had the best sex in my life and woke up with a smile. Two arches were prominent and I'd figured that when I shift my ears will be there in its place. I'd turned this way and that way checking out the rest of my face and found that I'd still retain my cute nose and my lips did indeed look kissable now instead of being pleasant to look at. My overall figure wasn't too bulky or too slime but somewhere in the middle. Looking down I'd made note that my second head was indeed hung and I'd wonder what it'll look like when fully erected

 **=Gabriel, I do not want that image in my head! hurry up and get your perky ass down here!=** Allisha's voice came out as a screech over our bonds and I'd wince.

 **=You find my ass perky?=** I'd teased and heard Bradley grumble about my ego getting inflated again. My stomach chose my response and I decided to head down and see what was made for breakfast. I'd felt father was dead to the morning hours and mother was busy cooking if the delicious smell was anything to go by. English style breakfast for the win!

I was down the stairs and into the kitchen so fast that I'd lost my towel. Allisha was gawking, her eyes huge while Bradley and my mother tried not to laugh.

 **'Never thought you were so well endowed.'** Allisha thought to me and turned away hoping to hide her blush that crept up on her. My mother had left only to return with a bathrobe and gave me a proud smile. She'd reached forward and hugged me while petting my hair. I'd relaxed and my inner self purred in her motherly embrace.

"Come lets get that little monster fed before it decides to eat itself." she laughed poking at my exposed stomach and said stomach growled loudly in agreement. giving a sheepish laugh I'd put the robe on and tied it before sitting down to eat the food plated to almost overflowing with blood sausages and the rest of the breakfast items. Giving a little prayer of thanks we'd dug in. After breakfast I'd helped mother wash the dishes while Bradley and Allisha put up the leftovers.

"So what are you kids gonna do for today? your leaving for college tomorrow..." My mother sounded sad but proud.

"We're gonna explain to you guys about these markings we'd did last night and then I dont know prolly just hangout."

"I would really like to hear this as im sure your father would like to as well,-" she looked at me with worry. "-Its not harmful is it?"

"No Mrs. Ishtar, It's like a bond between a master vampire and their human servant with an animal to call but not quite that. this is more like a bond of friendship and Familia bond. Hence the marking though faint are two rune symbols representing friendship and Familia intertwine." Allisha explained and Bradley nodded along.

"Well when Your father wakes up be sure to explain it to him okay sweetie?"

"Yes Ma'am!" we saluted making my mother laugh at our antics and shooed us out of the kitchen.

'So did anyone check their email about which class we're taking?' Bradley went and sat on the couch in our living room looking full and relaxed. Allisha sat in the rocking chair and pulled out her small notebook and began to doodle in it.

'I'm taking Biology.' I'd chimed lounging on a short sofa like a sexy model that I am.

'You know your ego could end up killing you one day.' Bradley snarked playfully and we all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell by the tone of this story that i was indeed an amature at writting...still am now that i think about it, but im not much of an amature college can really help fine tune your writing skills.


End file.
